


Different | Triple H {Demon AU}

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [180]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ for some reason, tonight's raw gave me an idea. how about demon hunter au/first love au where hhh is a demon hunter (hunter is a hunter? what a sentence) and the reader is the demon he's hunting. for some reason, this demon is actually really sweet and isn't trying to kill him. the demon just wants to hug and nuzzle him. you can fit the first love part in as you please! <3❜❜- AnonPairings: Demon Hunter!Triple H x Demon!ReaderFeaturing: Triple H, Y/n (Reader).Summary: Hunter finds out y/n isn’t like usual demons.WARNINGS: fluff, supernatural themes, demons, demon au.Word Count: 298A/N: Got a Triple H or WWE request? Send it in!
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [180]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Different | Triple H {Demon AU}

Hunter kicked down the front door to the house. Storming into the home. Gun raised in front of him, aiming it at him.

“You know if you wanted to hang with me you could have just called.” You spoke casually. Sitting cross-legged on an armchair.

“You’re a demon.” He seethed out. Making you sigh.

“Yeah, and you are a human hunter.” You responded.

“Time to go back to hell.” He responded. Pulling the trigger and firing at you. Dodging every bullet he fired at you.

“I’m still the same me, just with black eyes.” You spoke, eyes flashing black at the last part of your sentence.

“And no soul.” He added.

“Hunter…” You started to say only for him to cut you off. Glaring at you. There was no love in his eyes, just hatred.

“You aren’t my y/n, your just another demon, wearing y/n as a meat suit.” He growled out through gritted teeth.

You let out a sigh moving your index finger to the side, sending his gun out of his grip and across the room. You then rushed over to him. Standing in front of him.

“I’m still me, despite the black eyes, and no eyes, I still love you.” You spoke. Looking at him with pleading eyes.

His eyes pricked with tears. As you hugged him. Resting your head on his chest. Heart aching. He just couldn’t let go of the old you, he couldn’t accept you as a demon. He couldn’t do it. It was against his moral.

“You aren’t y/n.” He growled out. Pushing you off him roughly with such force. It knocked you on the ground. Landing on your ass. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, leaving you sitting on the ground, tears pooling your eyes…


End file.
